Machine vision systems have been proposed in the past as a possible mechanism for object avoidance. Typically, the systems utilize complicated systems which attempt to calculate the distance of an object from the mobile platform based on movement of an object through an array of pixels of a CCD camera. Often, these systems utilize projected laser spots or lines which are projected along a known angle from a moveable platform to calculate the relative distances of an object from the mobile platform. While these systems have been used successfully to varying success, they are computationally complex, which reduces the allowable movement speeds of the mobile platform.